Atrapasueños
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: Spoilers 'Deathly Hallows!. Después de todo, lo único que nos impide seguir adelante y ser felices, es nuestro propio miedo.


Hola! tiene spoilers del séptimo libro, así que no lo leas si no quieres aguarte la fiesta. Pero a quién engañamos! si todos sabemos quienes mueren al final u.u. En fin, aquí va la historia.

* * *

_Coward_

Lupin salió de la casa número 12 dando un portazo. Estaba furioso. Sentía su lobuna ira subiendo y bajando por su espina dorsal, temió haberse contagiado con rabia en su última misión con los hombres-lobos.

Caminó discretamente por los oscuros pasajes de Grimmauld Place, cuidándose de los mortífagos, que vagaban como espíritus en busca de víctimas.

Apareció en Londres, en un café concurrido, donde una joven le atendió. La irritación volvió a él, aquella mujer tenía un enorme parecido a Tonks. Sería eso, o solo el hecho de que ella también llevara el pelo rosa?

Resopló. Los murmullos del local fueron aplacando su ira, hasta que finalmente, lo invadió su propia miseria. _'Cobarde'_ Cobarde! Cómo podía haberle llamado a él – después de todo lo que había hecho– una cosa como aquella. No lo creía. No quería creer que esos ojos verdes – tan parecidos a los de Lily – estaban llenos de furia, casi escupiéndole en la cara palabras que James jamás le hubiese llamado en serio. Ni siquiera en broma. Pero él no era James, claro.

Se desparramó en su silla. El trago muggle estaba frente a él, adornado con una graciosa hoja de menta sobre el líquido.

'_Cobarde'_ Sus ojos miel se entretuvieron con el ir y venir de la gente, que reía fuerte, lejano a cualquier tipo de problema. De sus problemas. Qué había hecho él para ser tratado de aquella forma? Para recibir todos los hechos que se le venían encima como una avalancha?

Siempre era igual. Cuando creía haber alcanzado un poco de felicidad… venía Voldemort y se la arrebataba. Ellos eran su felicidad! 12 años de miseria, viviendo solo, corroído por el remordimiento, el odio, la soledad. Finalmente, le había encontrado. Sus ojos – Lily! – desbordaban aquella bondad propia de su madre, aquella que le había acogido hace años atrás. Útil, restaurando su propia confianza en su confinado amigo, para que luego se lo llevara el sutil movimiento del velo, lejos de su maldita realidad.

Y luego estaba ella. De la que extrañamente culpaba; le culpaba por haberle hecho creer en algo que estaba más allá de su propia felicidad.

Quiso lanzar el trago al piso, pero no pudo – no era racional! – así que se lo bebió con respeto, dejando que el líquido corriera por su garganta, quemando las células en su paso.

Como pudo haber quedado embarazada? Había sido un error. Uno de los peores que pudo cometer en su vida. Él se lo había repetido cientos de veces, qué le podía dar un miserable hombre-lobo, viejo y pobre, a una mujer llena de vida, con un camino largo que recorrer?

Un obstáculo gigante, nada más. En plena lucha y ella embarazada, era un riesgo para la orden! Era un riesgo para ella, para el bebé. Era un riesgo para él mismo.

Le había abandonado en la casa de sus padres.

Era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde.

Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Ni siquiera había recordado aquella efímera felicidad – pero felicidad, al fin y al cabo – que le había entregado Nyphandora desde que Dumbledore había dejado el mundo de los vivos.

Ella le había restaurado! Y él le abandonaba en la casa de sus padres.

La lástima le invadió de nuevo. Qué pensaría su hijo si se enterase de aquel momento? De sus propias emociones? Él no quería renegar de su sangre, pero temía por _él_. Temía por las malas lenguas, temía por el trabajo, temía por Voldemort.

Era un maldito cobarde.

Dejó un par de monedas muggles sobre la mesa y desapareció.

Cuidando de ser visto, se adentró en una de las cuevas, encerrándose en su propio mundo.

Los siguientes tres días serían los más duros de la vida de Remus John Lupin. Estaba decidido a no dejar la cueva hasta que pudiese entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero primero debía entenderse a sí mismo.

* * *

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, y Remus parecía haber peleado con todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas dentro de aquella húmeda cueva. Su aspecto, andrajoso, contrastaba con la extraña sonrisa que traía en el rostro. 

Con un '_Puf'_ desapareció de la soledad en la que se había inmerso durante semanas.

-mamá! Has visto donde está mi polera de las Wizard… - una mirada pasmada se plantó en su rostro – Remus!!

Ella, olvidando todo enojo que había sembrado desde su partida, se lanzó a sus brazos. Hipaba mientras decía incoherencias y sentía acariciar su propio pelo castaño por su huesuda mano.

-Remus, qué te pasó?

Se culpó a sí mismo por el tono de Tonks, por su mirada preocupada y por su aspecto físico, que volvía a estar oscurecido por sus pensamientos.

Ella le miró. Lupin parecía no haber comido en días, sus marcadas ojeras contrastaban con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa marcaba las arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Sin embargo, parecía feliz, y tenía una extraña aura luminosa a su alrededor.

-discúlpame

Andrómeda les miró desde adentro y suspiró. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escurrieran de su arrugado rostro, Ted había muerto hace ya varios días, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-Lo siento, Dora, lo siento – él enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, entre pelos lacios y castaños, que aun conservaban ese extraño olor tan de ella.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien, _él_ esta bien

Su voz, melodiosa, parecía acariciarle. Lo sabía, y quería saltar de alegría al enterarse de la salud de su pequeño. Esperaba a que el pequeño Ted fuese tan valiente como su madre.

-vamos a comer

Los ojos brillantes y oscuros de ella bailaron mientras Lupin engullía todo lo que podía, quizás más de lo que podía resistir su propio estomago y, por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo en que la comida de Tonks era deliciosa.

Se negó a dar explicaciones del por qué de su estado, pero se deshizo en disculpas. Cada vez que le encontraba – en la pieza, en la cocina, en el baño! – sus ojos miel – como los de un cachorro pequeño – le imploraban disculpas que Tonks había aceptado hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Remus finalmente había comprendido qué era el amor. Y, avergonzado de sí mismo, le dio la razón a Harry Potter. James y Lily estarían muy orgullosos del hijo que habían procreado.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana. En _Potterwatch_ anunciaban muerte tras muerte y los movimientos macabros del ejército de Voldemort.

Remus miró decidido a su esposa. Lucharía contra todo y todos por proteger a su esposa e hijo, contra Voldemort, contra los prejuicios, contra sí mismo.

Con Nyphandora a su lado podía combatir al mundo. Y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Beso a Nyphandora Lupin suavemente, sorprendiéndola por un momento, y luego se marchó, prometiendo regresar. Debía hablar en _Potterwatch_, las corazonadas ya no podían fallar.

Ya ningún instinto podía fallar contra la fría y cruda realidad.

Cobarde? Ja! Ya no más.

'_Te enseñaré a vencer a tu enemigo_

_Que no son los demás, eres tú'_

* * *

Después de escribir la historia, escuché esta canción (El Atrapasueños – Mago de Oz) y calza como anillo al dedo de Remus. Así que pongo el título y un pequeño fragmento de la canción. Es buenísima, se las recomiendo ;) 

Gracias a _Erised Black_ por publicar su historia y, de paso, darme las ganas de publicar ésta. Quizás no está muy buena, pero la publico de todos modos en honor a Remus y Tonks, y a Ted que sigue luchando vivo y solo (con su abue,pero bueh...no es lo mismo).

Tenía ganas de seguirla, pero por el momento me da paja xD en una de esas y escribo un poquito más. Si encuentran que es muy desastroso, me avisan y la dejo hasta acá xD

Saludos! Thx por leer, y no olviden dejar reviews! (:


End file.
